


No Reason For Nervousness After All

by LovelyAnon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Some kissing, it's really quite tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnon/pseuds/LovelyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stood staring in his bathroom mirror just looking at his reflection. He was beyond nervous and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t like it was the first time he was going on a date with Louis. After all, they’d been seeing each other for 5 months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason For Nervousness After All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic here so please be gentle. Haha This isn't generally my type of writing it's not usually this soft but I figured I'd start out that way. Feedback is welcome and you can find me on twitter [here.](http://www.twitter.com/LovelyAnononAO3) It's unbeta'd as I don't know anyone to help with that so if you do that and would like to offer your help on that please let me know. All mistakes are my own. I know it's been posted before but I'm reposting it again here.
> 
> Obviously this is pure fiction and I ask that you do not share this with the boys or anyone associated with them

 

Harry stood staring in his bathroom mirror just looking at his reflection. He was beyond nervous and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t like it was the first time he was going on a date with Louis. After all, they’d been seeing each other for 5 months. It was normal anymore for him to go out with the older boy every free chance he got. If they weren’t together they were on their phones texting or talking. So why was he so nervous that day?

As he fixed his shirt and then his curls so they sat perfectly it came to him. The reason for his nerves was because he’d come to the conclusion the previous night that he was in love. He loved the boy he was going to see in just a very short while. He loved him so much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He was going to say those words as soon as he found the courage to do so. Probably not that night but very soon. But he was afraid those words wouldn’t be reciprocated. Despite Louis’ actions screaming he felt for Harry as much as Harry did him he was still scared those 3 words wouldn’t be mutual.

He heard the doorbell and knew his mother would answer it promptly. Knowing that he took a deep breath wiping his slightly sweaty palms on his black skinny jeans before emerging from the suddenly too small and stuffy room. He smoothed his shirt out for the third time as he walked down the stairs to meet his date. Louis was watching him come down the stairs with a smile on his face and their eyes locked on each other. Harry felt his nerves lessen slightly.

With a quick hug and kiss on the cheek with his mother, Anne, Harry was out the door. He still got butterflies whenever Louis would place his hand on his lower back and guide him wherever they were going, even if Harry clearly knew where to go. His hand was small but still big and strong enough to be a guiding force.

Once they were both in Louis’ car they looked at each other and both were radiating a sense of nervousness. Louis leaned over and Harry met him for a simple kiss. He loved kissing Louis no matter the type, it could be just a peck, a slow kiss, a hungry kiss, a passionate kiss or any combination; he just loved having Louis’ lips on his. Harry let out a soft sigh of content when Louis pulled back and started his car.

As they started driving Louis reached over and entwined his hand with Harry’s. Louis’ hand was consumed by Harry’s but Harry loved having that. He pulled Louis’ hand more to his side of car and rested their hands on his thigh. He stared down at their fingers and imagined someday seeing a ring on his finger. He felt his heart speed up slightly at the thought but tried to keep his breathing even.

Louis squeezed his hand and Harry looked up at him with a hesitant smile. “You okay there Haz?” Louis looked back at the road but Harry knew he was listening. He always listened. Harry managed a small yes as a reply with a quick nod of his head. He couldn’t tell Louis he was imagining being married to him. No it was way too soon for that.

Harry stared out the window watching the city go by. He had no idea where they were going but he wasn’t bothered by that. He was with Louis, if that was all he had he’d be happy. Louis was all he ever needed and he’d already figured that out at just 17 years old. He knew Louis was the one he was meant to be with and he would do his damnedest to not ever mess it up. He wouldn’t be able to handle losing him. He’d do anything for him and anything to get him back if he had to. But he was almost positive Louis was the same way and didn’t want to lose him either.

Louis finally stopped driving when they reached a small restaurant in the next town over. He thought that was a little out of the way since there were plenty of places they could have gone to eat in their city but he wasn’t going to complain. If that was where Louis wanted to take him then that was fine. He’d follow Louis anywhere he wanted him to. Sure maybe that wasn’t always the best but he was young and in love and he didn’t care.

They shared a quiet dinner filled with conversation and lots of laughter. Louis was always good at making Harry laugh. Just something else Harry fell in love with from the start before he realized he truly love the guy that caused it. Really there wasn’t anything about Louis that Harry didn’t love. Sure he wasn’t perfect, no one was, but that made Harry fall for him so much harder. Every imperfection was still perfect in Harry’s eyes. He’d never be able to list everything about Louis that he loved and he loved that the list was never ending. Something new, some new quirk was always being added to the already impossibly long list.

After they left the little restaurant they walked around town holding hands and just looking in the store windows. They didn’t have a lot of extra money but they didn’t care. They just loved spending time together. Again, that’s all Harry cared about. He just wanted to spend every moment he could with the man he had fallen in love with. The very first person he ever felt that way with. The only one to get him to start thinking forever from the very start. It was a scary thought to have so young but he knew he could handle it. He wanted that someday, he just never thought he’d find that one so young. But he was glad he did because that meant he got to spend a longer forever with him.

They wound their way through the streets ending up back at Louis’ car. The sun was just starting to set in the summer sky. They got in and again Louis drove somewhere. They chatted animatedly in the car and sang along to the songs they loved on the radio. When Louis stopped the car Harry looked around they were parked on a hill overlooking the small but busy little town they’d just been in.

Louis got out and Harry followed around to the back of the car. Louis reached in his backseat before making it around fully to the back. There he laid a blanket across the rear of the car and patted it signaling Harry to sit down on it. Once he was situated Louis joined him. They sat in a companionable silence as they watched the sun setting in the western sky. It was slowly disappearing over the horizon coating the sky in wonderful streaks of pinks and purples with a burst of orange that made the horizon look ablaze. It was truly beautiful.

Louis reached over and wrapped his arm around Harry pulling his body impossibly closer. The air was chilling as the heat from the sun disappeared and blackness filled the sky dimly lit by the rising moon. It was a clear sky and stars were slowly coming out. Harry always liked to look at the stars and imagine himself living among them from time to time. He always wondered what it’d be like to actually catch a star, to hold the light in the palm of his hands.

Harry looked at Louis and could barely make out the clear blue of his eyes. But when Louis turned to look at him the sight caught his breath. Louis’ eyes looked so calm, so reassuring he wanted to stay looking at the stars forever, like he could read Harry’s thoughts and wanted to live among the stars with him, like he wanted to catch a star and hand give it to Harry.

They leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. Harry’s hands made their way up to Louis’ face gently cupping his cheeks in his hands and Louis’ hand made its way to the nape of Harry’s pulling him in closer. His other hand rested high on Harry’s thigh. They deepened the kiss filling it with all the love they could. They were leaving nothing left to question on how much they loved the other. It would have been obvious to even the most oblivious person.

Louis was the first to pull back only enough to break the kiss. His forehead rested on Harry’s and they stared deep into each other’s eyes. Blue locked on green. Harry thought he saw a trace of moisture in Louis’ eyes and was afraid what that would mean. Was he regretting everything, had Harry read him wrong all this time? He didn’t have to wait long to find out.

Louis took in a shaky breath, he was apparently very nervous for he was about to say. Harry wanted to reassure him it was okay. Whatever it was it was okay. “I love you,” Louis breathed out.

It was Harry’s turn to take a shaky breath. Did Louis just say what he thought he did? He did. Louis definitely said those three words. They were screaming running through his mind. Louis loved him. Harry saw a small hesitant smile form on those lips just centimeters from his own.

“I love you too,” Harry managed to whisper matching the quietness of Louis’ admittance. He was afraid to speak any louder; afraid it’d break the moment. Louis’ smile grew exponentially and Harry couldn’t help but match it. Their smiles only stopped to be replaced by a bruising kiss.

\---

Harry felt the bed dip behind him the picture frame slowly taken from his hand. He looked over his left shoulder and saw his husband looking down at the picture now held in his hand. A smile on his face matching the one in the frame.

“This is still one of my favorites.”

“Mine too. I was just remembering that day.” Harry said to him.

“The day we first said I love you.”

Harry nodded as he took the frame back and set it on the nightstand where it belonged.

“I can’t believe it’s been 10 years since that day.” Harry’s voice was quiet as he looked down at his left hand.

Louis reached down and laced his left hand over top of Harry’s much larger one. They both stared down at the matching silver bands on their hands. Louis rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder for a moment before Harry reached up with his free hand lifting Louis’ chin slightly and turning his face. They met in a simple loving kiss. Louis moved to sit beside Harry on the bed so he could rest his hand high on Harry’s thigh and pull Harry closer with his hand on his neck. Harry’s hands made their way up to cup Louis’ cheeks.

“I love you,” Louis whispered the same way he had 10 years ago.

“I love you too,” Harry matched with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome


End file.
